1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device, an organic layer depositing apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device using the organic layer depositing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may have a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time.
Organic light-emitting devices include a first electrode, a second electrode opposite to the first electrode, and an intermediate layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode and including an emission layer. The first electrode, the second electrode, and the intermediate layer are formed by using various methods.